Garfield County, Washington
Garfield County is a county located in the U.S. state of Washington. As of 2010, the population was 2,266, making it the least populous in the state; with about , it is Washington's least densely populated county. The county seat is at Pomeroy, the county's only city. It was named after U.S. President James A. Garfield. Garfield County was created out of a large piece of Columbia County on November 29, 1881. http://www.historylink.org/essays/output.cfm?file_id=5380 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.06%) is water. It is part of the Palouse, a wide and rolling prairie-like region of the middle Columbia basin. Geographic features *Snake River Major highways * U.S. Route 12 * State Route 127 Adjacent counties *Whitman County, Washington - north *Asotin County, Washington - east *Wallowa County, Oregon - south *Columbia County, Washington - west National protected area *Umatilla National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,397 people, 987 households, and 670 families residing in the county. The population density was 3 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,288 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.45% White, 0.38% Native American, 0.67% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.38% from other races, and 1.08% from two or more races. 1.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 28.8% were of German, 17.9% United States or American, 10.6% English and 9.5% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 99.2% spoke English as their first language. There were 987 households out of which 28.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.00% were married couples living together, 6.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.10% were non-families. 28.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 5.40% from 18 to 24, 21.90% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 20.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 97.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,398, and the median income for a family was $41,645. Males had a median income of $33,313 versus $22,132 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,992. About 12.00% of families and 14.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.10% of those under age 18 and 10.20% of those age 65 or over. City *Pomeroy Other communities *Gould City *Pataha *Ping Popular culture Part of the 1996 film Black Sheep takes place (but not filmed) in Garfield County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Garfield County, Washington References Category:Garfield County, Washington Category:Established in 1881